Ghosts
by the-sleepdeprived
Summary: The Winchesters have boarded the TARDIS, but they're really not expecting it to be haunted... Can be any Doctor (I usually imagine 11), set before Sam and Dean meet Cas. Dark!Doctor, Misc. Companions, Sam, and Dean. See inside for more details.


Hello all!

This is my first crossover fic (woah accomplishment) but far from my first fic xD (By about 2 years...)

I'm only in mid-season 5 of Supernatural, so forgive me and leave a review if I screw something up. Doctor Who facts should be pretty spot-on, though. Unfortunately there is no Sherlock here, just SuperWho.

**Characters**: The Doctor (11), Misc. Companions, Sam, Dean.

**Genres**: H/c, angst, family

**Ships**: None mentioned

**Rating**: K+ for spoopy ghosts and Dark!Doctor

**Notes**: Eleventh Doctor is used, set some time after the Ponds, but before Clara. Before The Snowmen, as well. Sam and Dean have not met Cas yet. Nowhere specific on the Winchester timeline other than that. ONESHOT. Also please note that this is legit angst and the Doctor is very very very dark here.

**I own neither Doctor Who or Supernatural, I'm just a lowly 15 year old amusing herself by writing fanfic.**

**Enjoy!**

Ghosts

When the Winchesters boarded the TARDIS, everything seemed to explode.

Combined with the shock and slight terror of being chased into a trans-dimensional time machine by a _flipping alien _of all things, every single spirit or monster hunting device they were carrying went off the charts.

So there they were, standing in the hall of a _much _bigger on the inside spaceship, surrounded by a rather annoying beeping sound.

It took a while to disable all of turn off all of their instruments, by which time the Doctor had already sent them into flight. They had met the Doctor only a few hours ago, when they found out they were hunting the same thing. Of course, they disagreed vastly about how to deal with it, but seeing as the Doctor knew a place to drop the so-called 'alien' off, luckily they didn't have to kill it.

The three had laughed about it later, and the Doctor had invited them along travelling.

They had, of course, said yes, and were now unpacking the few possessions they had brought into their rooms.

A week later, Sam saw the first one.

Glowing faintly pale blue and iridescent, a teenage girl with short dark hair stood facing a wall, soundlessly speaking and making animated gestures with her hands. After a particularly violent arm wave, she flickered and reappeared several feet further down the hall. When Sam tried to get close, she turned to him with an expression of horror and vanished.

~0~

"Ghosts? Here? Is that even possible?" Dean asked, staring into his shocked brother's face.

"Definitely," Sam replied. "She seemed to not notice me for a minute, but she was flickering and glowing a bit, and she just vanished when I got close."

"Well then, the usual drill. We need to find out who she is, where she's buried- if she is at all- and if not, how to get rid of her. Simple." Dean stood, pushing the green stool he was sitting on away from the kitchen table.

Sam hesitated to follow. "Dean?"

"What?"

"I'm not sure we should go running after her just yet. She didn't try to attack me, and when she disappeared, it almost looked like she was... scared."

Dean rolled his eyes. "It's a ghost, Sam. Better safe than sorry." He left.

Sam sat at the table for a while, zoning out and staring at a painting hung on the opposite wall. He couldn't be sure, with his near-nonexistent experience in art, but he thought it was a Van Gogh. He pictured the girl's face in his mind again, probably only fifteen years old.

He finally stood up, trudging down to the console room where he was sure the Doctor, and probably Dean, already were.

~0~

He never made it all the way there. There she was again, standing right outside the console room. This time, though, she was talking.

She crossed her arms amusedly. "Well, I made up the name TARDIS from the initials: Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I had thought you'd both understand when you saw the different dimensions inside." She flickered, and her outfit changed, suggesting a different period in time. "Oh, don't blame yourself, Grandfather." She continued flickering closer and closer to Sam, spouting off random quotes every time. He edged past her, entering the console room, where Dean was standing alone.

"Hey, where've you been?" Dean asked, jogging up to Sam. "I tried to describe the girl to the Doctor from what you told me, but he laughed and told me the TARDIS couldn't be haunted because of some physics-y technobabble he spouted off. He looked at me a bit odd while I was describing her, though. Then, he just left.

"He probably knew her, Dean. I just saw her again, she was talking this time. Kept talking to her grandfather, and she said she came up with the name TARDIS."

"Huh." Dean said. "I'll keep an eye out for her, you go find the library and see if you can find records of some kind." Sam nodded, and jogged off.

~0~

The Doctor sat in his room, staring down to avoid the gazes of the figures surrounding him.

"I'm going to ask the Winchesters to leave in the morning." He couldn't risk them all going away. He _couldn't. _

The nearest figure, blonde and glowing golden, sat down on the bed next to him, but the sheets beneath her remained undisturbed. She smiled at him, a soft, caring smile with her tongue just poking out of the tips of her teeth like she always did. The Doctor smiled back.

"Wish you were here, Rose."

"I decided a long time ago, and I'm never going to leave you." She echoed.

The Doctor knew this was the curse of having his friends stay forever. They could only repeat what they had already said, before they-

Never mind.

The next morning, the Winchesters were back on the road, and the Doctor had two more ghosts to haunt him.

Hope you all enjoyed, sorry for the screwy formatting today :P Please leave a review!

Much Luv!

-Becca


End file.
